Faenir
by Lolindir
Summary: Faenir est l'histoire d'un ange noir nommé du même nom.
1. Default Chapter

Mot de l'auteur   
  
Ceci est une fanfic de style, c'est-à-dire que aucun des personnages ne fait parti d'une histoire quelconque mais que l'histoire est de style manga ou anime japonais (même si le début peut ne pas en avoir l'air) de plus, il sagit d'une histoire sérieuse (moi, écrire qqch de sérieux? O.O en plus c ma première fic! O.O) j'espère que vous aimerez!  
  
Disclaimer : tout les personnages m'appartiennent :P  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo  
  
C'était le soir. François rentrait chez lui après une longue journée de travail. En posant sa main sur la poigné de sa maison, il eu encore cet étrange sentiment, il regarda le sol un moment et réfléchit. pensait-il, Retrouvant ses esprits, il tourna la poignée et entra. Il regarda autour de lui, toujours ce décors modeste.il regardait comme si posséder des choses était totalement inutile. Soudain, il entendit des voix, des chuchotements.  
  
-Le temps est venu  
  
Disait la voix  
  
-Le temps est venu  
  
Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne, pendant un instant il paniqua mais se calma et tomba en transe comme sous l'influence de quelque chose de plus puissant.  
  
-Le temps est venu Faenir.les humains sont allé trop loin.le temps est venu de te réveiller!  
  
Le téléphone sonna et il sortit de sa transe en sursautant. Il regarda le téléphone un moment, remettant ses idées en place et décrocha  
  
-Bonjour?...  
  
-Bonjour Monsieur, souhaitez-vous participer à nôtre questionnaire?  
  
-Non merci.je ne me sens pas très bien pour le moment, désolé.  
  
-Merci quand même.  
  
François raccrocha  
  
-Je ne me sent pas bien.c'est tout.. Oui, c'est cela, je devrais allez me coucher.  
  
Il monta les escaliers et rejoignit sa chambre, ne prenant même pas le temps de se changer, et se glissa sous les couvertures.il se sentais tellement fatigué tout d'un coup. Après quelques temps, il s'endormi. Il fit un rêve bizarre.il était un papillon et assistais à l'histoire de l'humanité qui se déroulait devant lui. Il vit des humains en tuer d'autre, en écraser, en détruire pour accumuler plus de puissance et de prestige à leur bien être personnel. Il vit aussi d'autres humains faire la même chose par pur plaisir. Il vit aussi les humains misérables, ceux rejetés par le reste de leur race dont personne ne s'occupait.puis, rien. Il était dans le noir total et avait récupéré son corps. Une paire de yeux s'ouvrirent dans les noirs devant lui puis deux autres paires s'ouvrirent aux cotés de la première. Les yeux le troublait jusqu'au fond de son âme, ils étaient les choses brisants le vide continuel, s'ouvrant dans la noirceur et dans son esprit. Il savait, sentait plutôt, qu'il sagissait de choses anciennes et sages.des dieux. Ce fut la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Une voix forte brisa le silence.  
  
-Nous t'avions implanté dans les humains dans un but précis Faenir. Tu es encore en train de dormir à l'intérieur de cet humain mais je sais que tu m'entends. Ils sont allés trop loin Faenir, il va te falloir accomplir ta mission.  
  
-Il te faut te réveiller.MAINTENANT!  
  
François fut prit d'une douleur immense, il se sentait comme si il mourait. Il tomba à genou et prit son visage dans les mains, il brillait d'une lumière bleue, il sentait que quelque chose faisait surface. Il devenait plus fort, plus grand, plus beau.il sentais son visage changer sous ses mains, ses cheveux s'allongeaient et devenaient d'une couleur grise argentée, tout comme celle de ses yeux maintenant. En quelques instants, il apprit des connaissances et des arts perdus, ceux de la magie. Quelque chose lui poussait dans le dos, il ne voyais pas, se sentant partir petit à petit, il hurla puis se réveilla. Son visage semblait vide d'émotion, désormais vêtu d'une toge grise et dans un corps complètement changé, il s'avança vers la fenêtre et s'assoya sur le cadre. Il prit une faux formée d'énergie du noir et regarda dans la nuit. Il déploya ses grandes ailes noires d'ange. François n'existait plus, il était Faenir, l'exécuteur et il connaissait sa mission. Détruire l'humanité. Il sauta et s'envola dans la nuit.  
  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo  
  
Pour ceux à qui j'ai réussit à prendre l'attention et qui serait intéresser à lire le reste de l'histoire, et bien, j'ai déjà le deuxième chapitre en tête, il ne me reste plus qu'à l'écrire, ce que je vais faire dès que j'ai le temps :P. Dans le deuxième, l'histoire commence, je qualifierais plus ce chapitre comme une introduction.  
  
Review please!  
  
-Lolindir 


	2. Rédemption

Dsl pour l'attente tout le monde, j'étais un peu occupé ^^'' tk, voici le chapitre 2 de Faenir! (Il est plus long que le 1 hein? :P)  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Faenir volait dans la nuit, il lui fallait trouver un endroit ou se trouvaient beaucoup d'humains. Il atterrit donc dans le centre ville. Les humains tout autours de lui poussèrent des cris de frayeur, après quelques instants, ils se rapprochèrent de lui en l'acclamant comme étant ''l'ange prodigue de dieu''.  
  
-.humains pathétiques  
  
Il leva sa fau et l'abatis sur les visages effrayé des personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui, elles tombèrent sans vie à ses pieds en tachant sa toge de sang rouge. La foule entra en panique, les innocents couraient dans tous les sens. Le visage impassible et sa fau couverte de sang, Faenir s'envola et faucha un groupe d'humain qui fuyaient, il tourna sur lui-même, la fau sorite, pour faucher un second groupe qui courait pour leur vie. C'est à ce moment que les forces policières arrivèrent, ils prirent leurs armes et se mirent à tirer sur Faenir. Il les reçut de plein fouet mais il ne sentait rien du tout. Pourquoi? Simplement que grâce à certains pouvoirs que lui avaient confié les dieux, les plaies se refermaient dès que la balle le pénétrait. Faenir leva ses bras vers le ciel et entama une incantation étrange dans une langue inconnue des humains. Si tôt il eu terminer que les forces de la nature formèrent un éclair qui s'abatis sur les policiers, laissant un cadavre carbonisant derrière lui. L'éclair ne se contenta pas que d'un policier, il rebondit de policier en policer, les tuant tous puis commença à s'attaquer à la population, les tuants tous un après l'autre sur le coup. Faenir s'enfonça plus profondément dans la ville ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Base militaire des U.S.D.P (Unité Secrète de Défense Planétaire) 11 :00 p.m  
  
-Général Adonis! Nos hommes nos hommes ont détecté des activités dans une ville près d'ici.  
  
Un homme de forte stature vêtu d'une cape noire se tourna vers le soldat. Il avait un visage sérieux, il avait une longue chevelure blonde et des yeux verts. Un son ?il gauche était parcouru d'une longue cicatrice qui se terminait sur la joue gauche.  
  
- Quel sont-elles?  
  
-Une créature non identifiée s'est mise à attaquer, elle a utilisée une force inconnue pour anéantir les forces policières qui se trouvaient la pour le maîtriser. On évalue les mortes à près de 1000 personnes et les dégâts, à 20 000$.  
  
Le général dont la vie entière fut consacrée à la protection planétaire sembla soudain très triste, comme si il venait de prendre un coup très dur.  
  
-Je vois.déployé l'escouade d'avions B-18,B-19 et B-20. Si cela ne suffit pas.  
  
Il fit une pause  
  
-.Envoyé lui un missile XZ.  
  
-Bien général  
  
Adonis s'en alla dans la salle de control et s'assoye à sa place afin de gérer les opérations tout en restant au courant des événements.  
  
-Nous avons un contact visuel général.  
  
-Affichez.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Faenir venait d'achever un autre humain quand il entendit le bruit. Un bruit fort venant du ciel. Faenir regarda au dessus de lui et vit les avions. Une escouade de 5 avions fonça vers lui  
  
-Près.tire à volonté!  
  
Les avions tirèrent sur Faenir, déployant la puissance maximale mais il était trop tard, Faenir d'était déjà envolé et avait coupé trois des avions en deux. Pour détruire les deux autres, Faenir se retourna et tira une série de cinq boules de feu sur les avions qui s'écrasèrent en flamme dans la ville. Les deux autres escouades d'avions se replièrent à ce moment.  
  
-Tss.faibles humains. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Adonis n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de voir, 5 de ses avions détruits en quelques secondes par cette créature ailée sans même lui avoir fait de dégâts!  
  
-Ordre aux autres avions de se replier! Armement du missile XZ!  
  
-Bien reçu mon général, escouades revenues saintes et sauves, missile armé, près à tirer.  
  
-Allez-y  
  
Un canon sorti du sol, la base secrète étant enfouie sous terre, et tira un missile extrêmement rapide.  
  
-Impact dans 5 secondes général...4.3.2.1.cible touchée! Toutes activités arrêtées, chances de survie de 0  
  
Adonis lâcha un soupir de rassurement  
  
-Mais.attendez! Détection d'énergie au centre de l'explosion!  
  
-Quoi?? ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
La fumée dispersée, On pouvait voir l'ange noir atterrir.  
  
-Stupides humains.ils ne pensent qu'à tuer et à détruire.  
  
Cette dernière attaque venait de le blesser, ce n'était pas comme les balles des policiers, cela lui faisait mal alors il se retira dans une ruelle le temps que la force curative des dieux fasse effet. Il s'accota sur le mur puis décida de s'asseoir. En regardant autour de lui, il vit des sans abris terrifiés qui s'enfuirent.  
  
-Je les rattraperai une fois guérit.  
  
C'est alors qu'une petite fille fit intrusion à l'entrée de la ruelle.  
  
-Monsieur?  
  
Faenir se tourna vers elle et la petite fille s'avança  
  
-Monsieur.vous avez vu mon papa?  
  
-Tu n'as pas peur de moi?  
  
La petite fille fit non de la tête.  
  
-Pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur?  
  
-Parce que vous avez l'air gentil.et que vous avez de belles ailes, comme celles d'un oiseau. Vous allez m'aider à retrouver mon papa?  
  
Faenir cligna des yeux et regarda la petite fille. Il ne comprenait pas la tendresse qui émanait d'elle, les humains n'étaient-ils pas sensés être des êtres égoïstes et n'étaient-ils pas sensés être une menace pour ce monde?  
  
-Pourquoi veux-tu retrouver ton père petite?  
  
-Parce que mon papa est le meilleur papa du monde! Il m'aime et un jour il va m'amener loin,loin,loin pour me montrer le bout du monde!  
  
Faenir se leva  
  
-Dommage petite.Cela est probablement mensonge et ton père a du se sauver en t'oubliant.  
  
Il leva sa fau et une voix se fit entendre.  
  
-Annick! Annick!  
  
Un homme couru dabs leurs direction et prit la petite fille dans ses bras.  
  
-Oh Annick! Tu vas bien!  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'il vit Faenir. Il déposa sa fille et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.  
  
-Ne lui fait pas de mal! Je vous en pris.tuez-moi si vous le voulez mais ne lui faites pas de mal!  
  
Faenir paru troublé par ce qu'il vit, il savait qu'il allait le regretter mais il sagissait de sa mission.  
  
-Comme tu veux.  
  
Il abatis la fau sur le père qui tomba raide mort, la petite fille coura vers son père mort et se mit à pleurer.  
  
-Monstre! Tu n'es qu'un monstre!  
  
-.  
  
Faenir la regarda un moment puis s'envola. Il alla se poser dans un endroit sur une montagne près de la ville.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que.cela signifie? Pourquoi la petite a préféré rester avec le corps de son père plutôt que de s'enfuir? Pourquoi son père ne s'est-il pas enfui pour sa vie plutôt que de rester devant sa fille?  
  
Soudain, une réponse vint à lui. L'amour. Ce sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé car il en était incapable.pourtant les humains eux le peuvent.  
  
-Peut être que.  
  
Il réfléchit un moment  
  
-Peu être me suis-je trompé?.peu être que y a t'il du bien en l'humanité?  
  
Il regarda la ville.  
  
-Dans ce cas.J'en ai tué plein comme le père de cette petite.pour rien?  
  
Désormais, son visage impassible changea. Il fut imprégné d'une grande tristesse.  
  
-Puisque c'est comme cela.je vais tenté de me racheter pour l'inachetable.Je m'instaure une nouvelle mission, protégé ce monde.  
  
Après qu'il eu dit cette phrase, il disparu. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
-Général.nous l'avons perdu, il a disparu comme par.  
  
-Magie? Oui.je m'en doutais. Mais il va revenir, et nous devrons détruire cette menace pour l'humanité.  
  
Il se leva.  
  
-Dès aujourd'hui, l'opération ange noir débute. Mon premier ordre est que tous se mettent au travail pour créer une arme pouvant anéantir cet ange si c'est ce qu'il est. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Faenir se retrouvait dans le noir, les trois paires de yeux le fixant.  
  
-Faenir, tu as faillit à ta mission.  
  
-Oui mes maîtres mais j'ai vu de quoi les humains sont capables de faire. Je vous demande de leurs accorder une seconde chance.  
  
-Il n'est pas à toi de décider mais soit. Je leur laisse 10 ans, passé ce délai, si ils n'ont pas prouvés leurs valeurs, nous enverrons un autre exécuteur. Quant à toi, je te démis de tes pouvoirs. Tu n'es désormais plus sous nôtre protection.  
  
Faenir retrouva le décor des montagnes mais seulement, il se sentait différent. Il était toujours un ange noir mais il se sentait plus faible. Il savait que ses pouvoirs de régénération étaient disparus. Il se sentait toujours fort et résistant mais moins qu'avant. Dans son esprit, il restait des parcelles de ses connaissances magiques et il se rappelait de quelques techniques de combat. Il ressentait aussi quelque chose de nouveau, la faim. C'est avec un visage plein de tristesse qu'il dit :  
  
-10 ans.J'ai 10 ans pour m'entraîner.  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Ouf! Et bien voilà! Je savais que je pourais briser la barrière des milles mots ^^ yay! J'espère que vous avez apréciez ce deuxième chapitre et que vous voulez connaître la suite :P quand j'aurais le temps, je ferais le 3, à plus  
  
Lolindir 


End file.
